Liebe Vater, Ich bin nicht Perfeckt
by itsmypudin
Summary: Por que no importa cuantas veces lo intente, jamás seré suficientemente bueno para ti, querido padre. No soy el chico perfecto que quieres que sea. Duele que ya no pases tiempo conmigo, que lo único que te importa es tu trabajo, ¿Es que acaso ya no te importo? Intento fallido de Song-Fic Pésimo summary


LIEBE VATER, ICH BIN NICHT PERFEKT  
(Querido padre, no soy perfecto)

…

Capítulo único

..

.

 _Hey dad look at me  
(¡Hey, papá mírame!)  
Think back and talk to me  
(Piensalo de nuevo y háblame)  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
(¿Crecí de acuerdo al plan?)_

Levanto la mano y lo coloco detrás de la cabeza, escucho el ruido de la cámara. El camarógrafo hace varias fotografías, y me indica cambiar de posición. Meto las manos a los bolsillos y miro directo al lente. Veo el flash que indica que debo permanecer quieto. Cuando deja de ser visible me cruzo de brazos. Se repite el proceso. Llevo unas cuantas horas aquí, es poco más de medio día y ya me he cansado. Pero no se me permite tomar un receso.

Estoy a la mitad de una sesión de fotos. La colección de invierno "AGRESTE" Saldrá dentro de un mes y la campaña publicitaria tiene que ser perfecta, y yo, al ser el hijo del diseñador, imagen de la compañía, tengo que estar presente y dar lo mejor de mí, no quiero decepcionar a mi padre…

Lanzo un suspiro pesado… Ahora es cuando más extraño a mamá. Sentir sus abrazos, su calidez. Ver su sonrisa tan jovial y alegre, esa sonrisa que siempre me reconforta y que me indica que no estoy solo. Aquí es cuando ella le haría saber a mi padre que tomaré un descanso, sin siquiera consultarlo. A ella no le gustaba que me exigiesen demasiado.

Natalie me observa durante unos minutos, me ve cansado. Pues claro, es sábado y me levantaron temprano para poder llegar al recinto.

—Tomen un receso — Dice ella de lo más seria posible — Sólo unos minutos en lo que llega el resto del equipo

Gracias… La veo directo a los ojos y evita mi mirada. Sonrío. Ella cuida de mi mejor que mi padre, hasta se preocupa más.

 _And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do  
(Crees que estoy desperdiciando mi tiempo haciendo cosas que yo quiero)  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along  
(Pero duele cuando desapruebas todo)_

Mientras me quito la bufanda y chaqueta de diseñador, veo a Nino parado junto al Gorila, lleva un buen tiempo esperando que tenga mi receso. Sin dudarlo camino en dirección suya, cuando de repente escucho una voz que me llama. Es mi padre.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Le pregunto intentando verme bien

—Adrien, sabes que esta línea de ropa es importante, ahora es cuando tienes que estar mejor que nunca y no distraerte con cosas que… no lo valen — Dice mirando a Nino — Evita desperdiciar tiempo en tonterías y concéntrate en lo realmente importante.

Dicho esto, da la vuelta y se retira. Siento una pequeña opresión en el pecho, duele. No es la primera vez que dice cosas como esa, y todas y cada una de las veces que lo ha hecho, duele. ¿Por qué simplemente nada de lo que yo quiero le gusta?

Retomo mi camino haca Nino. Me ve con una expresión solidaria y me da un par de palmadas en la espalda. Oh Nino, gracias por ser mi mejor amigo y por ser capaz de comprender lo que sucede.

Hablamos durante un rato sobre el nuevo videojuego que salió hoy, sobre cosas escolares y la pequeña feria a la que obviamente no puedo ir, hasta que me indican que debo seguir. Nino levanta los pulgares en señal de apoyo. Gracias mejor amigo.

 _And now I try hard to make it  
(Y ahora realmente me esfuerzo)  
I just want to make you proud  
(Sólo quiero que estés orgulloso)  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
(Yo núnca sere suficientemente bueno para ti)_

Después de un par de horas la sesión ha terminado. Nino se retiró hace como una hora, tuvo una emergencia familiar y se tuvo que ir. Ahora me he quedado solo. Me cambio de vestimenta, unos jeans azul marino, tenis blancos y una playera de manga larga gris, tomo mi mochila y subo a la limosina. Tengo práctica de esgrima y no debo llegar tarde. En el volante va el Gorila, como copiloto a mi padre y sentada a mi lado va Natalie organizando citas, enviando e-mails y cosas de oficina. Realmente es como si yo no estuviese aquí. Los tres adultos van sumergidos en sus asuntos.

Veo la cabeza de Plagg sobresalir de mi mochila, quien me lanza una mirada de comprensión, indicando que todo estará bien. A veces ese gato glotón es un gran apoyo.

Llegamos al colegio. Pero nadie se baja del auto. Permanece todo en silencio hasta que escucho la voz seria de mi padre.

—Adrien, como anteriormente te dije, esta colección invernal es sumamente importante necesito que todo tu tiempo se concentre en ello — ¿Qué está tratando de decir? — Así que, a partir de la siguiente semana ya no tomarás más clases de esgrima.

—Pero padre…

—No quiero oír quejas, no quiero distracciones y tampoco quiero que te canses tan fácil al momento de que te tomen fotografías.

—Pero padre, la sesión ha ido bien, no tengo malas notas en la escuela, ya casi hablo chino como un nativo, todo como lo querías. Amo practicar esgrima, por favor, no me lo prohíbas.

—Es una pérdida de tiempo — Dice para callarme — Es una orden. Así que disfruta lo que queda de la semana.

 _I can't pretend that I'm alright  
(No puedo pretender que estoy bien)  
And you can't change me  
(Y tú no puedes cambiarme)_

El Gorila se baja de la limosina para abrirme la puerta. Ni siquiera lo espero y me bajo corriendo, sintiendo como las lágrimas se van acumulando en mis ojos. ¿Qué hice mal? He estado haciendo todo lo que él me pidió. La condición para que yo entrase a esgrima era que no descuidase mis demás actividades. ¡No lo he hecho!

Llego a los vestidores y lo primero que hago es tomar el casco y colocármelo. Estorba un poco para ponerme el resto del equipo, pero no quiero que los demás me vean llorar.

Mamá… ¿Por qué me dejaste? Te extraño.

Meto mi mochila al casillero, abro el paquete de queso camembert para Plagg y salgo. El grupo está calentando y me les uno. Intento no pensar en lo ocurrido en el auto… Pero es que simplemente es injusto, no es justo.

La esgrima es parte de mí. No puede quitármelo.

 _'Cuz we lost it all  
(Porque ya lo perdimos todo)  
Nothing lasts forever  
(Nada es para siempre)_

Siento como poco a poco, nos vamos distanciando más. Cada día se ve más lejana la idea de que seamos unidos, como cuando mamá estaba aquí. Cuando ella desapareció, padre entro en una depresión horrible, se limitaba a comer de vez en cuando, dejo su trabajo de lado. Tuvo que pasar un tiempo para que se recuperara… Pero algo dentro de él cambió.

Ahora es más serio, estricto y reservado. Casi nunca está conmigo, mi única compañía en casa antes de Plagg eran Natalie y el Gorila. Mi madre era la única persona capaz de hacerlo sonreír. No importaban las circunstancias, ella siempre tenía una sonrisa para él; con ella todo era claridad y armonía.

Pero ella ya no está… Y padre debe entender eso. Ese hecho debería unirnos más, no distanciarnos. Debería ver que sólo nos tenemos el uno al otro. Pero él es incapaz de ver más allá de sus propios intereses.

 _I'm sorry  
(Lo siento)  
I can't be perfect  
(No puedo ser perfecto)_

Ahora es cuando me doy cuenta de la verdad. Tan evidente… Sin mamá aquí, nunca seré suficiente para él. No puedo con todo lo que él me pide. Soy su modelo porque me lo pidió, asisto a clases de chino porque me lo pidió, no salgo mucho con amigos porque me lo pidió… No. No lo pidió, lo ordenó.

 _Now it's just too late and  
(Ahora ya es muy tarde)  
We can't go back  
(No podemos regresar)_

Siempre ha sido así. Haga lo que haga, nada cambiara. Casi dos años desde la desaparición de mamá, y sé que nada será como antes.

Vale, nada hará que mi padre cambie de opinión, nada lo hará echarse para atrás con su decisión.

Definitivamente extraño mi infancia. Sin preocupaciones, sin reglas que obedecer. Siempre con mi madre jugando en el jardín de la mansión. Todo tan calmado y alegre.

 __

 _I'm sorry  
(Lo siento)  
I can't be perfect  
(No puedo ser perfecto)  
_

Lo siento padre, pudiste haber tenido en mi al mejor hijo, sin embargo, te limitaste a seguir haciendo tu voluntad. Intentando crear a un niño perfecto que simplemente no puedo ser...

 _I try not to think  
(Int_ _ento no pensar)  
About the pain I feel inside  
(En el dolor que siento dentro)_

Me calmo un poco, no puedo desconcentrarme a mitad de la clase.

El calentamiento ha terminado y comenzamos practicando algunas estocadas, después pasamos a hacer pequeños combates, el momento en el que toda mi calma se fue por la borda.

Tengo que hacerlo perfecto, demostrarle a mi padre que no es una pérdida de tiempo. El coraje me invade. Intento dar una estocada frontal y mi adversario la esquiva y me asesta un punto. Intento de nuevo atacarlo por un costado y fallo… dándole la oportunidad de anotar otro punto. Me giro y le asesto un punto y el la regresa. Suena el silbato indicando el final.

¿Qué ha pasado? Mi contrincante me gano en cuestión de segundos… Y lo recuerdo, siempre me lo ha dicho mi maestro; nunca ataques con ira, eso siempre te hará perder.

Me pongo furioso conmigo mismo. Que tonto fui.

La clase termina y me cambio. Hace un poco de frio afuera. Me pongo una sudadera azul con negro que trae capucha. Plagg se mete en el bolsillo de la sudadera y ya estoy listo para irme. Me siento en las escaleras principales esperando la limosina, mientras veo a los demás chicos pasar.

— ¡Hey, Adrien! — Dice Jean — Vamos a ir a la feria que está cerca de aquí, ¿No vienes?

—Me encantaría, pero ya tengo compromisos — Miento

— ¡Oh!, así que estás esperando a una chica, ¿Eh Agreste? — Dice Charles — Quien te viera, ¿Quién es la afortunada? ¿Es de tu clase? ¿Es una modelo?

— ¡No, espera! — Interrumpe Armin — ¡Ya sé quién es! Es esa chica linda de tu grupo… Este… la de las coletas y ojos zafiro, ¿Cómo se llamaba…? Así, Marinette.

—Pero Marinette y yo… — Trato de Aclarar

— ¡Eh!, pero si bien guardadito te lo tenías Adrien, tú y Marinette hacen bonita pareja, vale, te dejaremos para que vayas con tu chica, ya después nos cuentas.

Los chicos se retiran dejándome con mi explicación en la boca. Reviso el reloj y me doy cuenta de que Natalie ya lleva una hora de retraso… Debí de haberme ido con ellos.

Aún sigo molesto con mi padre por prohibirme la esgrima. Así que, con el poco humor que me queda, me levanto y comienzo a caminar con dirección a la feria.

 _Did you know you used to be my hero?  
(¿Sabías que solías ser mi héroe?)  
All the days you spent with me  
(Todos los días que pasaste conmigo)  
Now seem so far away  
(Ahora se ven tan lejanos)  
And it feels like you don't care anymore  
(Y se siente como si ya no te importase)  
_

Se escuchan risas y gritos de emoción. A pesar de ser una feria pequeña, hay muchas atracciones, puestos de juegos y comida. Hay demasiada gente, para hacer tanto frio. Camino entre los juegos, no busco nada en específico, sólo camino.

— ¡Mira papá! ¡Quiero intentarlo! ¡Quiero ganar ese premio! — Escucho la voz de un niño pequeño detrás de mí.

Un niño de no más de siete años está jalando a su padre de la manga, llevándolo a un juego de dardos. Veo unos cuantos peluches y juguetes en el puesto. El niño apunta a la figura rechoncha de un panda, su padre saca un poco de efectivo y paga por un juego. Acierta en el blanco con casi todos los dardos y obtiene los puntos para el premio que su hijo quería.

— ¡Sí! ¡Sabía que podrías papá! — El niño grita mientras abraza la pierna de su padre — ¡Eres genial!

¿Por qué me siento así? Así es como desearía que fuese mi padre. Los celos me invaden… no puedo. ¿Por qué mi padre no es así? Cuando era niño de vez en cuando jugaba conmigo, eran divertidos esos juegos. Pero era mi madre quien me llevaba a diversos lugares, paseaba conmigo por toda la ciudad, me llevaba a los jardines públicos, a museos…

Pero nunca más se repetirá. Nunca más será así.

 _And now I try hard to make it  
(Y ahora estoy intentandolo)  
I just want to make you proud  
(Solo quiero que estes orgulloso)  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
(Yo nunca seré suficientemente bueno para ti)  
_

¿Qué habré hecho mal? No lo sé. No soy un chico malo, quizá un poco inquieto, pero no malo. No me porto mal, obedezco a mi padre, asisto a clases y soy un chico responsable y obtengo buenas notas, mantengo un perfil de chico perfecto… ¿Hay algo mal en mí?

Este tipo de pensamientos sólo me hace sentir a un peor, sorprendentemente no he sido consumido por un akuma. Decidido a sentirme mejor y no causarle problemas a LadyBug, intento disfrutar de la feria. Afortunadamente traigo bastante dinero y quiero darme algunos gustos; compré pizza. Si alguien me viera comiendo eso le daría un infarto. Todo el plan alimenticio echado a perder.

Siento mi teléfono vibrar, veo la pantalla. Me está llamando Natalie. Sin contestar le saco la batería al celular y lo guardo en mis bolsas. Plagg me mira asombrado desde mi bolsillo, pero no me detengo. Quiero disfrutar este día.

A lo lejos veo una mata de cabello azul oscuro. Pero esta vez no va peinado con sus dos típicas coletas, lo trae suelto, dos pequeñas trenzas parten de cada lado de su cabeza y se unen en la parte de atrás. Marinette iba caminando con teléfono en mano. Pareciera estar buscando a alguien… ¿Se habrá perdido? Lentamente me acerco a ella.

Me está dando la espalda, se ve muy linda. Trae puesto un suéter rosado de estambre, y una camisa blanca debajo de este, pues se puede ver el cuello de la misma, una falda de tiro alto circular negra que le llegaba poco más arriba de los muslos. Unas medias negras y unos tenis de tela negros, tipo converse. Y colgando de su hombro su típica bolsa con su inicial. Se ve muy bien, Marinette siempre ha tenido un buen gusto para la moda, además de que es diseñadora.

— ¡Hey Marinette! — Le digo cuando llego a su lado

Ella voltea a verme y su mirada es de sorpresa, un leve rubor cubre sus mejillas.

— ¡Adrien, qué linda sorpresa! — Dice un tanto nerviosa — ¿Qué andas haciendo por aquí? ¿Vienes con Nino?

 _I can't stand another fight  
(No puedo con otra pelea)  
And nothing's alright  
(Y nada está bien)_

— ¿Eh?, no Mari, vengo a pasear solamente, para despejarme… Ya sabes, después de una sesión acabo agotado y esas cosas. — Intento sonreír y termino haciendo una mueca.

— Eh, Adrien ¿Te encuentras bien? No lo pareces…

—Sí, Marinette, estoy bien — Ella estaba a punto de preguntarme otra cosa y tuve que pensar rápido — Bueno, ya que estás aquí, ¿Por qué no me acompañas a la montaña rusa? Se ve emocionante.

Sin dejarle responderme la tomo de la mano y la llevo hasta la fila para la montaña. Mientras esperamos el teléfono de Marinette suena.

—Dupain — Contesta — ¿Eh? ¿Alya? Sí, aún estoy en la feria. No. Tengo compañía. Adrien. Sí. ¿Qué? No. No, bueno… Vale. De acuerdo. Salut!*

Después de esa llamada, nos montamos al carrito y este empieza a subir la rampa. Creí que Marinette se asustaría, pero ella se ve hasta más emocionada que yo.

Disfrutamos de otras atracciones y compramos botanas. Ella parece estar a gusto, tanto como yo. No pude haber encontrado mejor compañía para hoy. Nuestro destino final es la rueda de la fortuna, me hacía mucha ilusión subirme.

Una vez en la cúspide de la rueda, ésta se detiene. Desde este punto se puede ver toda la ciudad. Es muy bella.

 _'Cuz we lost it all  
(Porque ya lo perdimos todo)  
Nothing lasts forever  
(Nada es para siempre)  
I'm sorry  
(Lo siento)  
I can't be perfect  
(No puedo ser perfecto)  
_

Eso me da suficiente tiempo para pensar.

Llevo mucho tiempo viviendo bajo la misma monotonía, todos los días me levanto temprano, voy al colegio y saliendo tengo que realizar cierta actividad, volver a casa y dormir. Ese es mi tipo de vida.

Yo no elegí, yo no quería ser modelo. Creí que siéndolo pasaría más tiempo con padre, pero no fue así, pero después de muchos años posando ante las cámaras, puedo decir que es una actividad que me gusta. Siempre quise ir al colegio, nunca había ido a alguno. Mi padre no quería que yo asistiese, en cambio, contrataba docentes particulares y recibía educación en casa. También venían los camarógrafos y me enseñaban como posar. Como debía moverme, como debería hacer ciertos gestos. Todo lo necesario para ser un modelo profesional estrella.

 _Now it's just too late and  
(Ahora ya es muy tarde)  
We can't go back  
(No podemos regresar)  
I'm sorry  
(Lo siento)  
I can't be perfect  
(No puedo ser perfecto)_

Mi vida siempre ha estado regida por lo que Gabriel Agreste quería. ¿Acaso alguna vez he tomado una decisión propia sin necesidad de considerar su opinión? Quizá sólo el hecho de ir a la escuela y las clases de esgrima; pero ha sido porque yo lo he permitido.

 _Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
(Nada cambiará las cosas que dijiste)  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
(Nada hará que estemos bien, de nuevo)_

—Es una bonita vista ¿No lo crees? — Murmura Marinette.

—Tienes razón, la noche esta hermosa y la ciudad con todas sus luces destaca — Sonrio —Marinette… ¿Puedo contarte algo? — Pregunto algo tímido

Extrañamente ella me despierta una seguridad impropia de mí. Sólo veo sus grandes ojos zafiro y siento que todo estará bien.

—Claro, lo que quieras Adrien

—Verás… Tuve un muy mal día. Más bien, todos mis días son malos. No me siento contento con quien soy. Estoy harto y es tedioso. Mi vida no es como lo hubiese deseado, si yo hubiese sido capaz de decidir qué es lo que quería, tal vez yo… — Siento un delgado dedo posarse sobre mis labios.

—Con eso tengo Adrien — Dice con una sonrisa — Es normal que tengamos días malos y días buenos. La vida no es perfecta y las cosas no siempre saldrán como lo planeas. Entiendo cómo te sientes. Y quizá lo veamos de esa forma porque somos muy jóvenes y un tanto inmaduros y deseamos imponernos. Pero… estoy segura de que todo cambiara.

—Pero es que siempre es así. Todo ha sido igual desde que tengo memoria, sólo que las cosas empeoraron desde que mi madre… desapareció. Mi padre no aprueba mis acciones, siempre quiere decidir qué es lo que tengo que hacer. Pero yo no quiero, cree que tengo que hacer todo lo que él diga sin importar lo que yo piense. Quiere que sea alguien perfecto en todo sentido de la palabra. Pero no puedo. No importa cuántas veces intente hablar con él, no lo entiende. Sólo quiero que se sienta orgulloso de mí.

 _Please don't turn your back  
(Por favor no des la vuelta)  
I can't believe it's hard __just to talk to you  
(No puedo creerlo, __es difícil hablar contigo)  
But you don't understand  
(Pero no lo entiendes)_

Siento las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos. Un nudo en la garganta. La impotencia e incomprensión se apodera de mí ser. No puedo seguir de esta forma. Me siento completamente triste y abandonado…

Un par de cálidos brazos me rodean. Me ha tomado por sorpresa que no sé qué hacer. Marinette se mantiene firme sin decir nada, y entonces me dejo ir. Las lágrimas comienzan a derramarse cayendo en su cabello. Todas las emociones que había intentado guardar dentro de mi salieron a flote.

Comienzo a sentirme liberado.

—Está bien Adrien… Llora lo que necesites. Déjalo salir. A veces es necesario hacerlo. — Murmura pegada a mi pecho — No podemos complacer los caprichos de toda la gente, es imposible. No puedes hacer que todos estén orgullosos de ti. La única persona que tiene que estar orgulloso de ti, eres tú mismo. Siendo la persona que quieras. Sé que es algo egoísta y que probablemente contradiga todo lo que piensas. Pero está bien.

 __—Sé que es mi padre y que no puedo imponer mi voluntad siempre que yo quiera. Pero ya no soy un niño pequeño, tengo conciencia de lo que me gusta y de lo que no. De lo que yo pienso que está bien y lo que está mal. Soy capaz de decidir qué es lo que yo quiero ser. Sé quién soy.

Pero… está bien, ¿No? Es decir, soy un joven inmaduro, tengo apenas 16 años. Mi mentalidad es naturalmente así. Siento que todo conspira en mi contra. Así que es normal.

Rodeo a Marinette con los brazos. Se siente tan bien este abrazo. Es tan reconfortante que logro calmarme en cuestión de minutos. No quiero soltarla, quiero mantenerme así un rato más.

Al fin fui capaz de encontrar a alguien que me comprendiese y me escuchase.

—Muchas gracias Marinette. Te quiero.

 _'Cuz we lost it all  
(Porque ya lo perdimos todo)  
Nothing lasts forever  
(Nada es para siempre)  
I'm sorry  
(Lo siento)  
I can't be perfect  
(No puedo ser perfecto)  
Now it's just too late and  
(Ahora ya es muy tarde)  
We can't go back  
(No podemos regresar)  
I'm sorry  
(Lo siento)  
I can't be perfect  
(No puedo ser perfecto)  
_

Han pasado cuatro años desde aquel día en que fui capaz de sincerarme. ¿Cómo termino esa noche? Marinette recibió una llamada de Nino preguntando por mí, ya que el Gorila y Natalie estaban desesperados por encontrarme. Le pedí que no dijera nada. Terminamos en su casa. Les explique la situación a sus padres, argumentando que simplemente necesitaba un poco de tiempo y espacio, y accedieron a dejar que me quedase esa noche.

Los señores Dupain-Cheng, se mostraron de lo más amables conmigo. Me dieron chocolate caliente y croissants recién horneados. Me dieron un futón para dormir. Increíblemente estaba cómodo.

A la mañana siguiente desperté, ayude en la panadería como podía y regresé a casa. Ignore los reclamos que me hacían y hable directamente con mi padre. Le dije lo que sentía y lo que pensaba. Y que era lo que planeaba hacer con mi vida.

Se mantuvo callado y escuchó todo lo que tenía que decir, y fuimos capaces de hablar como dos hombres. Me pidió perdón por el abandono al que me sometió, eso no es lo que mi madre querría. Ella lo que más amaba era vernos unidos y si viese como era nuestra relación actual, se le rompería el corazón. Pero hasta allí.

Aunque eso no hizo que cambiase mucho la situación, seguía igual sólo que con un par de excepciones. Seguía siendo el mismo padre controlador y serio de siempre. Pero ahora yo tenía voz y voto.

 _'Cuz we lost it all  
(Porque ya lo perdimos todo)  
Nothing lasts forever  
(Nada es para siempre)_

Y probablemente eso fue lo que hizo que nuestras vidas se separaran más.

Con los miles de euros que gane a través de los años posando para múltiples campañas, diseñadores, entre otro tipo de eventos, fui capaz de rentar mi propio departamento. Vivo solo… Aunque pronto espero que mi novia se mude conmigo.

Paso casi todo el día con Marinette, con quien ya formalice una relación. De vez en cuando Nino viene a visitarme, y convivimos como dos jóvenes normales. El Gorila sigue cuidando de mí y me lleva a todos los lugares que quiero. Natalie está pendiente de mi salud, organización financiera y todas esas cosas del representante legal. Duele que hayamos terminado de esta forma. Pero simplemente no puedo ser todo lo que él quiere.

 _I'm sorry  
(Lo siento)  
I can't be perfect  
(No puedo ser perfecto)  
Now it's just too late and  
(Ahora ya es muy tarde)  
We can't go back  
(No podemos regresar)_

La decisión fue tomada y ya no hay marcha atrás. Comenzar una nueva vida, de la forma en la que yo quiero. Como yo quiero. Sin sus reglas.

Quizá fue muy drástica y monumentalmente estúpida, pero en cuanto cumplí la mayoría de edad salí de la mansión. Dejando completamente solo a Gabriel Agreste. A veces me llama para saber cómo estoy… No más que eso.

 _I'm sorry  
(Lo siento)  
I can't be perfect  
(No puedo ser perfecto)  
_

Aun hoy en día la situación con mi padre ocupa mis pensamientos. Dejo de profundizar en el tema, sólo por hoy. Acomodo mis mancuernillas y la corbata plateada. Revuelvo un poco mi cabello, tomo mi saco y salgo del departamento. Hoy tengo una cena con Marinette y no quisiera llegar tarde.

Cierro la puerta.

…

Fin del capitulo

…

Notas de la autora:

Bien, ¿Qué puedo decirles? planeaba actualizar "Smile For Me", pero me surgió de repente esta idea. No estoy deprimida, por el momento ando bastante animada y feliz. Pero… ¿Por qué me decidí a escribir esto? Sé que probablemente no es ni será mi mejor FanFic. Tarde prácticamente todo mi día escribiendo esto, pero… creí que podría hacerlo.

Esta canción la escuche por primera vez a principios del año pasado si no mal recuerdo, me la mostró mi mejor amiga. No conocía a la banda ni nada. Simplemente la escuche y me enamoré. Ha sido una de las canciones que más ha influido en mí, pese a lo poco que llevo de conocerla. Su mensaje es bastante directo y claro. Me gusta mucho el concepto, y así es como me decidí a hacer este intento de Song-Fic.

El personaje de Gabriel me resulta bastante interesante, y aunque, aquí prácticamente lo describo como un manipulador tirano, ese no es mi concepto personal. Pero… El relato esta contado desde el punto de vista de Adrien.

Cuando somos adolescentes siempre creemos tener la razón, creemos que todos están en contra nuestra. Sea verdad o no. Somos muy inmaduros y nos sentimos incomprendidos. Queriendo culpar a cualquiera de todo lo que nos acontece. Sentimos que nadie tiene la capacidad de entendernos y nos ensañamos en ese pensamiento y somos completamente tercos.

La mayoría de las veces actuamos impulsivamente y hacemos tonterías.

Mi concepto inicial de este FanFic no era que terminase de esta forma, pretendía hacer un Adrien depresivo y triste; y que casi recurriese al suicidio. Pero conforme escribía cambie unas cosas. También quería darle un buen final, sin embargo he decidido dejarlo en un final... quizá considerado neutro.

La Marinette que hice es bastante positiva y no tartamudea tanto con Adrien. Un poco más confiada. Adrien es rebelde y terco, e inmaduro, adolescente incomprendido. Gabriel un padre con conflictos internos… Personajes de lo más raros.

No es mi estilo pero decidí hacerlo.

Y pues… no sé qué más decir. No es lo que esperaba, pero está regular.

 **LA CANCIÓN USADA PARA ESTE FANFIC, LLAMADA "PERFECT" PERTENECE A LA BANDA "SIMPLE PLAN". SE USO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO Y NO DE LUCRO. TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE MIRACULOUS PERTENECEN A THOMAS ASTRUC Y A ZAG, SE USARON PARA FINES EXCLUSIVOS DE ENTRETENIMIENTO. EL CONCEPTO DE LA HISTORIA, PERSONAJES EXTERNOS DE MIRACULOUS, Y DEMÁS ES DE MI COMPLETA Y TOTAL AUTORÍA.**

Gracias a todos por leer esta ambigua y poco coherente historia

Nos leemos en la próxima.

…

..

.

RuroKen

JazzLittleMockingjay

Fecha de creación y publicación:

20 de marzo del 2017, Lunes.


End file.
